Distant Dream
by Koge-Musha-Ninja Girl
Summary: As he did every morning around this time, the day dream started. One where he was awakened with an affectionate touch and a smile. instead of a kick to his side and cursing that he hadn't died in the night. A dream where he was allowed to sleep in a warm bed in a real house, not shoved into a concrete cell without even a blanket to cover his too thin body with..but it only a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey everyone. First bleach ff so no flames please they will be used to roast hollows souls. hope you enjoy  
warnings: OOC, M for reason. Angst and Sadness.  
disclaimer: Don't own  
apologies: sorry if i misspell things, ill try hard not to, just no bashing because I didn't get something quite right.

Every day was the same. And every day he prayed to whatever god was out there that it would change. But it never did. His meaningless existence plodded along through the months and years and moments of life. No real purpose…well that wasn't true. His purpose was to be the personal whipping boy to an awful waste of oxygen scum bag named Shurizo. But that was his lot in life he supposed, being a Rekongai stray kind of meant you were the lowest of the low here.

Laying on the cold concrete floor, he looked up at the only source of light in his small cage. The thin, metal slot wasn't wide enough to even stick his hand in, let alone low enough for him to look out, but it provided light and air. It also let the cold weather in. The heavy thudding of Shurizo's booted feet alerted the occupant of cage 1230 that his day was about to begin. Sighing softly he dragged himself into a sitting position, shivering fitfully as his body gave up on any semblance of warmth.

As he did every day around this time, the day dream started. One where he was awakened with an affectionate touch and a smile. instead of a kick to his side and cursing that he hadn't died in the night. A day dream where he was allowed to sleep in a warm bed in a real house, not shoved into a concrete cell without even a blanket to cover his too thin body with. A dream where he was given three meals a day and allowed to just sit in the sunshine and enjoy the day, instead of being starved to the point of collapse just because he wasn't fast enough at doing whatever chore was assigned to him. And a lovely dream where he was allowed to enter the soul reaper academy and become a ranking officer, living his own life as a Free man...not stuck in this wayside dump as a slave to a cruel man.

No...he was not stupid. He knew such a dream was never to be in his grasp. Not for a worthless stray dog like him. No matter how hard he wished for such a dream to become a reality...he knew he would die here, on the frozen earth beneath his shoeless feet. And be tossed into an alley to rot with the garbage.

He barely paid attention to the usual morning ritual. The yelled curses and cuffing blows to his head were nothing new. Once he was assigned the list of today's chores he simply picked up the shovel and went to the front of the shop, beginning to clear away the snow that had accumulated in front of the garishly decorated doors. When he was about halfway through, the time when his fingers and feet where nearly cherry red with the cold and too numb to feel the pain of impending frostbite any more, there was a commotion from inside the shop. As he turned to look, the heavy double doors burst open and a small, boyish figure stumbled through them, running into his back and knocking the both of them down into the snow.

Grunting, he got to his knees, shaking snow from his thin shirt and cursed quietly under his breath. The material was already soaked. Anger welled up inside him and he turned, about to confront whomever had been tossed from the shop when suddenly he stopped. The anger dissolved in his chest as quickly as it came, for huddling on the snow covered ground next do him was one of the new additions to Shurizo's slave empire. The kids name eluded him, Hana something or other. What mattered now was that the kid was terrified...and sporting a split lip and large bruise across his feminine face. Right behind the kid followed Nuruga, the cruelest man in Shurizo's passel of employees. Nuruga was the type of man that enjoyed bullying and tormenting the ones who couldn't protect them selves. As the burly troll faced man lumbered twored the trembling Hana..something or other he could feel the anger and hatred for the man swell up in his chest. Making his decision he stood, placing the meager protection of his own body in front of the boy.

"Well well. What do we have here. Trying to protect the little weasel are we Abarai? How sweet. If you don't move ill just have to give you his punishment. So Scram."

Abarai Renji simply squared his shoulders and held his head high, refusing to back down and leave the kid to the mercy of the monster in front of him. Baring his teeth in a feral display of defiance, the crimson haired man threw down the gauntlet to Nuruga. He wouldn't run from this no matter what. Locking his amber colored eyes with the beast of a man, Renji silently told the brute what his answer was. Seeing the cruel smile that split the pudgy, pockmarked face of his arch rival did cause a twinge of panic to enter his mind. But Renji shoved it away ruthlessly. Now was not the time to be afraid. He knew that if the kid was allowed to be given the punishment that Nuruga had in mind the smaller body would be unable to take it and the kid would die. Renji just couldn't stand by and let that happen.

The first punch slammed him into the frozen ground before he really knew it was coming. Though Renji had to hand it to the ugly goon, he packed quite a wallop. He heard the snap and whish of the whip before he saw it, and the agony that bloomed from his already abused back as the lash fell made him cry out. After that it became a blur of pain, Renji had no clue how long he lay on the ground, with Nuruga standing above him wielding the lash that was ripping the flesh of his back to shreds. Nor was he aware of the ribbons of blood that arced from him with each strike or how each time the lash fell his body would bow nearly in half, yet no sound escaped him. Not one cry after that first. He remained silent throughout the ordeal. And when it was over and he lay in the red dyed snow in front of the shop staring sightlessly into the grey sky; he was un aware of the gentle hands of the young boy Hanataro that began to bind and heal his wounds.

What neither of them knew was that there was another observer on the street that day, that had witnessed the cruel treatment of the slaves, and had felt the spiritual pressure that came flooding up inside of the crimson haired man when he stepped forward to offer himself in replacement for the smaller boy. Grey, silvery eyes as cold as the snow around him watched as the young child whom the fiery one had saved healed the awful wounds inflicted by the lash. Then turning, he walked the rest of the way to his sleek, black covered carriage and instructed the driver to take him home. But he would be back tomorrow. The two slaves had intrigued him.

Author end note: sooooooo please review let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Wow you guys I'm so happy with the response I've got from just one chapter! I'm glad you like it so much. To answer the question put to me by "Guest Rhea " yes this is an AU. Also, thought I should give fair warning. My chapters may not be terribly long, but they will contain lots of drama and fluff soon. So thanks so much for the feed back and keep reviewing please! OH and i am taking suggestions if anyone wants me to add a certain something or other in the future and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. No flames. Thanks.  
Warnings: mention of rape, OOC Angst and general sadness. M for reason  
disclaimer: Wish i did but the only thing i own is a powerful wish to have my own zanpaktow.

-

When Renji's amber eyes fluttered open, blearily focusing on the dreary grey ceiling of his cell a cloud of dismay settled on his mind. He was partially glad he hadn't died from the assault...and yet he was disappointed that he couldn't simply let go and let himself die and leave this awful place. When he shifted and found only a lingering soreness to his body, not the agonizing pull of torn flesh he was more than surprised. Suddenly the pillow he was laying on...wait pillow? Moved abit, and a soft snore reached Renji's ears. Craning his head back, Renji realized that the 'pillow' he had been laying on was really the Hana kids lap. Blinking in surprise, he hauled himself off the ground, grunting in slight pain. The sound woke the young boy and the large, blue eyes widened as he saw that his patient was up and moving.

"O..oh! Your awake!"

Hanataro quickly bowed his head to his savior, his slightly girly voice going shrill in his nervousness as he talked. Now that Renji was awake Hanataro wasn't sure what to do, he would probably have to leave, and quickly. The timid boy didn't expect anything from the larger, flame haired man, what he had done for him was more than enough already.

Renji was slowly moving and testing his body, greatly surprised to the extent of his healing. Shurizo wouldn't have wasted such time of one of his own shinigami healers on a slave. So the kid must have done it.  
"Hey kid. Hana something right? Thanks for the patch up. You gotta be more careful though or next time Nuruga will really kill me."  
Looking around, Renji realized that a pile of straw had been dumped on the floor before they had come in, and a second set of supper dishes was waiting in the corner of the room. Apparently, Shurizo had decided to bunk the two of them. Not that Renji really minded, having some company wouldn't be so bad. And if the kid could keep healing him the same way he had before, the life here wouldn't be so hellish.

Hanataro was babbling, trying to appease the other man with his words. He was aware that he had been moved into this cell, but he wasn't sure that the other man would welcome the company.  
"o..oh yes its Hanataro.. Abarai-san, and you don't need to thank me for healing you..but, um...it seems I'm to stay here from now on..I hope you don't mind to terribly.."

Renji chuckled, the kids nervous manner wasn't a surprise, but it was kind of funny to see him trying so hard to please someone he just met.  
"Hey kid. Since your names a mouthful ill just call you Hana. And you don't need to give me a honorific. Just plain Renji will do. I'm not some high and mighty noble after all. So kid...I've got a question. How about if i protect you and you heal me when i save you from getting your ass kicked. Deal?"

If possible the blue eyes widened even farther, giving the young Hanataro the look of a deer in the headlights. Bobbing his head up and down swiftly, he eagerly accepted the deal. It would be nice to have someone as brave as Abarai-san to protect him.

"Y..yes! That would be very nice"

"All right. So its a deal."

Renji smiled abit at his new friend, then winced when the motion disturbed some recuperating muscles in his cheek. He didn't know how much longer they would be given a respite from their harsh life, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Sure enough, not ten minuets later the heavy footfalls that signified the approach of Shurizo brought a soft sigh of resignation from Renji's lips. What the man could have possibly found to have them do now was up to the imagination.

When the door flew open with a screeching bang of metal against the abrasive concrete, Renji couldn't help but wince at the tortured sound.

"Get up you lazy runts! We've got a customer for you two now that your conscious."

This particular leering smile made Renji's blood run cold. The only times he had ever seen that smile on Shurizo's face was when the man had got one of his 'in office' customers. Swallowing heavily, Renji slowly shifted to put himself between Hana and their boss. But it didn't work, and both of them were grabbed by the thick muscled thugs that had accompanied the slaver, their grips inescapable.

Shurizo was practically sauntering down the hall in front of them, humming an odd little tune that always signified that he was in a good mood. The trip was abit of a blur to Renji, all he could hear was the pulsing of his own heart against his ribs, the blood rushing in his ears. The last time he had heard that tune...the evil man had sold his body to numerous men in a single evening. After word Renji had been in the "hospital" of the establishment for weeks. He still had scars. Just as the panic was beginning to overwhelm him, Shurizo stopped in front of him, an even bigger smile splitting his pug like face at the sight of one of his richest customers walking in the door.

Byakuya Kuchiki surveyed the brightly colored room in distaste, brushing snow off his shoulder with the careless grace that the noble families inatly carried. Seeing Shurizo, the tall pale man swept across the room, his long legs eating up the distance with ease. Catching sight of the terrified Hanataro and the silent Renji hanging in the goons grasp, one sculpted eyebrow took wing on his brow. Turning his attention to the slaver, who's greed was utterly apparent in yellow eyes, Byakuya spoke in mellow tones, keeping his voice low so that the riffraff would be forced to pay attention to his words.

"Shurizo. Its been a long time. I have come to purchase two slaves from you today. Both male. Both must have spiritual energy. Their 'level' of worth is of no importance. I noticed the pair yesterday on my outing and I have come to buy them."

Byakuya didn't do small talk. He knew what he was here for and he wanted his new slaves now.

Shurizo didn't miss a beat, instantly understanding that the two slaves he had with him at that very moment were the ones that his best noble customer wanted. But he also knew that Byakuya was a very shrewd man. He wouldn't be able to squeeze much extra cash out of him...unless he played up the worth of the younger boy behind him and did a 'cautionary' up sale on the red haired menace.

"Of course sir. I have the two you speak of right here. The boy is an excellent healer and very fine of form. But I must warn you of the red head. He is as of yet...not totally broken."

Byakuya was impatient to go. He could feel the eyes of the red haired man with the striking tribal tattoos staring at him now, those amber orbs burning into his skin with the strength of their loathing. He wanted to tame that spirit, have the undaunted man kneeling by his side in utter obedience. Yet he knew that the fire haired one would not break through normal methods. No he was one who would snarls and bite, twist and buck at the sting of a lash. He would fight and never break that way. So Byakuya would have to use a...unorthodox method of training and taming. Kindness. Such a challenge would be a welcome distraction from his normally boring life.

"I understand. I have brought the necessary traveling equipment."

Tossing a bag of money at the slaver, Byakuya took the leashes from the two goons that held his new possessions. Instantly he saw the red haired one stiffen, moving his own body in front of the smaller man to shield him. Unseen to those who looked at his face, Byakuya smiled. This bit of fire and color in his dreary grey world was a welcome intrusion.

Author note: hope you guys like this one too! third chap coming once i get some more fuel in the form of reviews! thank you


End file.
